Here With Me
by Brilliant5
Summary: Oneshot. Aragorn mourns over the death of a friend. Legolas watches.


Sooo..I don't really know what to think of this story. I kind of wanted it to be a little shocking. But I don't know if it came out as I planned. So...just tell me what you uys think. What you liked and didn't like.

Also this is my first LotR fic. So it may be out of character. \

---------------------------------------------

Legolas sat on the cold grass with his back leaning against a giant oak. He was watching his friend, Aragorn, practice his archery. He enjoyed it, he always had. In previous times, when Aragorn struggled on hitting the direct target, Legolas would step up and help him. But not this time. No. This time he just watched. He wanted to see if the ranger had improved any. By the looks of it he had. The arrows almost always hit the dead center. But not always. The worst he'd done so far was a little off to the left of the bullseye. But not too far off.

He winced every time the arrow hit the target. He always thought somehow the arrow would bounce back and hit someone. But it never happened. Thankfully. He'd been proven wrong every time when the man hit his target. The human let another arrow fly and it met it's mark. Dead center. Aragorn reached back and snathed another arrow from it's quiver. He adjusted it onto his bow and aimed.

_Thunk!_

The sound of the arrow hitting wood made Legolas smile. He remembered when Aragorn could barely even pull the bow string back. Now he did it with so much ease. The human really had grown. The two had basically grew up together. Legolas was no more than a teenager(in elf years) and Aragorn was just a child. They grew up side by side.

_Thunk!_

Legolas felt for Aragorn. Ever since the Battle of Pelennor Fields he had been overcome with sorrow and grief. Many lives were lost in the battle, and quite a few were close friends of Aragorn. And while that battle was raging on, orcs had attacked Elrond and his people, killing many. Aragorn knew several of the elves that had fallen during the attack.

_Thunk!_

Legolas's elven senses told him someone was approaching. He stood up and looked around. Lord Elrond and Gandalf were coming their way. They were both looking at Aragorn with sadness. The man's grief had affected a lot of people. As the two elders approached, Legolas walked towards them.

_Thunk!_

"His actions are no more than what any normal being would do after going through such a loss." Gandalf said softly.

"I fear that his grief may take him over." Elrond responded, not even noticing the approaching elf.

"Aragorn is strong. He will heal. eventually."

Legolas stood beside the two.

"Let us hope the Valar will spare his mournful heart." Legolas said softly.

Neither of them answered. Legolas didn't blame them. They looked as though they were lost in thought.

_Thunk!_

Legolas looked at the many arrows that had been driven deep into the wood. It seemed like the man was putting all his strength into it.

_Thunk!_

"He's crying." Elrond pointed out sadly. Gandalf lowered his head.

Legolas, shaken from his thoughts, looked at Aragorn who was now slouched on his knees, shoulders racking with sobs.

"Aragorn..."

Legolas knew the human was suffering from his loss. Even though it was many days after the battle. But he hadn't expected him to break down like this. He walked towards the sobbing figure, his heart aching with every cry.

As he came nearer to his friend, Legolas felt truly sorry. The man's cries sounded much harsher now that he was closer. The elf kneeled down next to him.

"Aragorn. Please don't do this to yourself." Legolas said soothingly.

He reached out, intending to pull the man into a much needed hug.

Legolas fell backwards when his hand passed through solid flesh and bone that was Aragorn.

He always forgot this part.

He always forgot that he was dead.

It all came rushing back to him. The war, the orcs, the blade that had quickly run him through.

He felt like crying as well. Aragorn looked up, his tears were slowing down, but had left trails on his dirt covered face.

Elrond and Gandalf approached slowly. Aragorn noticed their presence and immediately tried to hide his tears.

"Aragorn-"

"I am well." Aragorn responded, jumping to his feet. Legolas stayed where he was.

"He wouldn't want this." Gandalf insisted.

"I know he wouldn't." Aragorn said. "Legolas Greenleaf was like my brother!" Legolas felt tears coming. "I know perfectly well what he would and wouldn't want!"

"Of course you do." Elrond responded calmly. "He will always be your brother."

"If I hadn't turned my back..." Aragorn trailed off.

Legolas wanted to cry out, but he didn't as no one would hear him. He couldn't believe that Aragorn blamed himself. It wasn't right.

"It was not your fault." Gandalf said as comforting as he could.

"But it is. I knew perfectly well that elves can die in battle. But no. I turned my back on him and left him alone because I had told myself that he was an elf and could handle everything."

Legolas desperately wanted to hug someone.

"Do not blame yourself. Legolas's death was not of your actions."

There was an awkward silence between them. Legolas simply sat and stared at them in wonder.

Aragorn smiled slightly. "Sometimes it feels like he's right here. That's what scares me the most. That one day I won't feel that. That he'll just be gone. Forever."

"I sometimes get a strong sense of him as well." Elrond said.

"It feels like he's right beside me." Aragorn aid once again. Legolas felt his heart sink again. He _was_ here.

"I'm sure he is." Gandalf said. "As stubborn as that elf was. I wouldn't surprised if he were here this very moment."

Fin.


End file.
